The Dragon And The Fire
by The Scarlet Macaw
Summary: Rebecca Flame is coming to Hogwarts for her final wizarding year and is placed in Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, the ex-death eater, is also back in Hogwarts for his final wizarding year. On the first day they met, something clicked and sparks flew furiously. But a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? That is almost never going to happen. ALMOST.
1. Onward To Hogwarts

Rebecca Flame woke up in her bed. After 6 years of homeschooling, she was finally going to Hogwarts! Her parents had homeschooled her because of Voldemort. Of course, nobody in their right mind would talk about him. But Rebecca never got tired of thinking about how he defeated everyone except Harry Potter. Rebecca had also heard about a certain ferret (thats way. Usually an animal does nothing except think humans are weirdos who need to get a life and either eat other animals or eat grass, but this animal, Rebecca was sure, was actually a person. She sighed, probably an animagus, she thought. She stared out of her window, grinning madly. She was a pure-blood but hoped not to be placed in Slytherin. Shet know. All she knew was that muggle newspapers were way more boring, which is saying something, Rebecca thought.

Draco Malfoy woke up in hisbed thinking about how his day was going to be. Surely it was going to be a drag. At least he had a few friends. He was happy about the fact that his goons werent believe he was being forced into going back to Hogwarts. That was the last place he wanted to go to. As long as he wasnUp already know I** He said. She smiled and noticed how stone-faced he seemed. She said, s wrong Draco?**You know what** He mumbled. She didn**Draco... you know you cant make such a big deal out of it!But why can

**m an adult wizard you know!**Yes I know and I also know that if you donll be late for your won

**Narcissa asked. Then she realized and said, t I come? Of course I will Draco. You **

**t, will he?**Your father hates that part. He really wants to come Draco.I** Draco said without even a hint of sarcasm. Because, knowing his father, he would want to be there to see his son off. Draco sighed and said, m going upstairs to get ready. Don Narcissa smiled and watched her son run up the stairs, two at a time to his room. **

**Rebecca sighed and looked at the clock. She was ready and there were still three hours before the train. t hurt to be early**Mother!m-not-annoyed-with-you-but-wanna-pretend-like-I-am tone. Her mother laughed and said, t believe youll write to you, I if you can force daddy into writing a letter!s father was against letter. Gifts, OK, cards, OK but letters... NO! Even since Aunt Mia had told him how bad his letter-writing skills were, he was strictly against letters. Rebecca hugged her cat, Cinnamon. She was white with black and brown spots all over her. Cinnamon loved chocolate. And like Rebecca, she ate loads of chocolate whenever she could. But Rebecca never allowed her more than a tiny nip. But Cinnamon, being the skilled cat that she was, eventually found some chocolate to munch on. Which resulted a few days later as a trip to the vet.

Three Hours Later

t leave now, we** Rebecca**Coming! Cinnamon! Where are you?!Ignorant species.t used to seeing a cat on the station. But they hurried on to get either onto a train or to get out of the station. Rebecca said,

**t know darling.s. The woman was old but extremely pretty for her age. She couldn**Erm, excuse me? But... how do you get onto platform nine and three quarters?Aren

**ve been homeschooled you see.**Oh. Well dear... all you have to do is run into that pillar over there. Well... you neednt because everyone will think you

**Said Rebecca. She was about to go away when she said, The woman beamed and said, Rebecca smiled and went back. **

**Draco and his mother got onto the platform and were waiting for the trolleys to arrive when a girl came to them and asked them about platform nine and three quarters. Draco would have made a snarky comment if his mother hadns hair and skipped off. The minute she was out of earshot, his mother said, **

**t even met her!**Neither have you!You didn

**d probably recognize me anyway.**Funny she didn

**Draco said, being his old sarcastic self for a second. His mother smiled and said, **

**s a really nice girl. She **

**Draco rolled his eyes. If his father was here, they would be laughing. His mother said, t you look at her?!**Fine.t stop staring at her. He suddenly felt a nudge from his mother. She said,

**t just go talk to her, mother.**Why not? Sure you can!Fine... but if her parents recognize me, they

**s worth a try.**Hey, I

**She grinned at him, revealing perfect pearl-white teeth. **

**re new to Hogwarts, I believe.**Yes I am! That must be your mother over there! She

**Draco said. He suddenly felt the urge to learn more about this girl. But just then he heard someone shout, **

**s arrived.**Alright. I hope to see you again Draco can call me Draco!OK... . You must be the new student, Rebecca Flame?Yes, I am. And you

**s right!**Got your luggage? Right, come on. We** Rebecca grinned and said, She hugged my parents goodbye and they got onto the train. Rebecca was already close to making friends already! she thought to herself. Just as she got into the compartment with the others, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy**Draco! Come! Sit with us!t have time to feel much because she was pulled into the compartment by Hermione. She was really angry. At least she looked really angry. She said,

**t he your friend?! He seems really nice.**He** Rebecca felt like someone had just slapped her, t know! I swear I wouldn **

**t you follow the news?**No... I dons my father who has his nose behind the newspaper, not . Well... now you know. So please stay away from ... and call me by my first name, wouldn

**re addressing me, they say Hermione Granger, not just Hermione.**I wont Merlin!s mind was on Rebecca Flame. It had been on her ever since he had met her. And Pansy was trying very hard to get his attention in the meanwhile. Blaise was laughing at how Draco was staring out of the window while Pansy kept trying to talk to him. Finally she shouted, **Draco looked up and said, **

**s the girl?!**No-no me when you wanna I wanna know now!Stop acting like a five year-old Pansy!s lips but he managed not to smile. Then Blaise said, **Draco laughed and Blaise grinned. Even Pansy smiled without realizing. Then she quickly straightened her face and said, **

**t matter. She **

**Blaise said, raising one eyebrow. **

**s the sweet type.**Ugh! She** Pansy said, making a face. Blaise frowned and said, **

**Pansy said. Draco went back to daydreaming as the two of them argued about sleeping with a Hufflepuff. It was probably the lamest conversation on earth but as long as it kept them occupied. Finally the train came to a stop and Draco got out of the train, followed by a bickering couple of Blaise and Pansy.**


	2. The Sorting

Rebecca and Hermione got off the train. Their luggage had already been transported to Hogwarts so they didnBut you wouldn

**Rebecca said. **

**Rebecca replied. Hermione**What?You can brew Amortentia?!Yeah... whats easy Hermione! And close your mouth! A wasp will get inside!s mouth closed immediately and she said, re gonna learn this year!So? Learn it this year. How do you care whether I

**t care that you are probably ahead of the rest of the class?**A little. But right now It really care about anything!t help smiling at the excitement Rebecca was showing. Then Hermione said, re at the carriages!t. Hermione sighed and said,

**Rebecca asked. Hermione looked at her curiously and remembered that she hadn**The Thestrals. They

**Rebecca said, unable to find any other words to sum up how she felt. Then she said, **

**Hermione grinned and got in. Suddenly Rebecca saw Draco again and said, ll be back in a minute.**OK... Ire an ex-death eater blah blah blah. But that doesnt be acquaintances right? So IMalfoys not because that would be awkward. I have to go now, bye!Have you seen Pansy anywhere?Draco... are you feeling alright?Yeah, I

**ll go! Aren Blaise left, looking for Pansy to throw water all over her. Sighing, Draco got into a carriage and sat with some Slytherins. They all tried conversing with him but it was useless. He was thinking about Rebecca and only Rebecca. He smirked at the idea of calling her so he decided to call her Firegirl. Draco asked himself. He mentally slapped himself and waited for Blaise and Pansy to show up. Then he suddenly caught sight of long black in the distance. He stared at her and she turned around. He had guessed right, it was Rebecca! He smiled slightly and then took out a book to read. **

**Walking through the great doors was like walking home. Draco liked Hogwarts, he loved it! But he was sure everyone would hate him. Although... Rebecca didn**Password!Thestrals?Correct!t be in Slytherin. He sighed and went up to his dormitory. Blaise followed and said,

**re finally back! Oh... Pansys the girl?**I don** Draco lied through his teeth. **

**t know her name?!**I** Draco said, blushing slightly. Blaise laughed and said, Draco sighed and said, ll be late for the feast... I So Blaise and he made their way to the Great Hall. They entered and the Sorting had just begun. There was a chain of Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors followed and then five Ravenclaws and finally two Slytherins. Draco sighed. He wasn**Usually... at Hogwarts... we do not allow new students to join in any year apart from the first. However, Rebecca Erin Flame, is an exception. She is starting her first year at Hogwarts starting today. Ms. Flame? You need to come up here and try on the Sorting Hat.t want to go in front of the whole school! Definitely not! But she didnHello Rebecca. Never seen a student like you before! Yout think thats see... which house should you go only house that will do you good is... GRYFFINDOR!t stop herself from grinning. She almost jumped out of the chair with happiness (but of course, she got out slowly). The entire Gryffindor table cheered as if they had just won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Rebecca went over to the table, not noticing the stormy grey eyes that followed her till she sat down. She began chatting with Hermione, completely oblivious to the fact that a certain someone was staring at her non-stop. She had never been so happy in her entire lifetime.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry... it seemed pretty long on Google Docs :P


	3. Potion Partners

Rebecca took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ginny. Then they walked in and went and sat down. Just as they sat down, Professor McGonagall came and said, t see any points being taken away. Work hard and earn well. Please do not think that Hogwarts is a school that encourages spells in the corridors. No spells to be done anywhere except the common room and in class. And you are not and I repeat not to perform spells on anyone! Before we can enjoy the feast, the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Enjoy the feast!s face: Sad. She said, t you happy yous what you wanted . I

**re upset about Malfoy being the Head Boy.**We

**re the smartest witch of our age. You can handle a git like Malfoy!t suppress a smile. Finally they finished their breakfast and got up to leave the Great Hall when an owl came in and dropped a letter on Rebeccas seriously wrong with me! Anyway, oh my gosh! Yous son. Have you been following the news?). Hes followers. Dons sacked half the workers because they refused to believe a word about Voldemort! Anyway, STAY AWAY FROM DRACO MALFOY! And if he tries to kill you, tell me, I swear he will wish he were never born! **

**Love Sarah. **

**P.S. Could you send me pictures? Thanks! **

**Sarah was obsessed with ducks had caused her to start calling Rebecca, which is what made Rebecca smile the most. Hermione said, **

**Rebecca replied. Ginny grinned and said, **

**Rebecca handed it to her. Ginny read it and said, s-**Gimme that!s hand and read it. She looked at Rebecca and said,

**t and caused so much trouble that her father had to put down his fist and force her to sign the divorce papers. Ultimately she did and left to live alone somewhere else. Now, nobody knows what **

**t really blame her.**Sarah and I learned not to care. At least I think she ! Why Granger?!Are wondering if I

**He said mockingly. **

**s enough!**Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, you are in your eighth year now! I expect you to set a good example for the younger students. You must learn to co-operate and stay together in one room.s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He said, d have to share a room with...her. Of course, I may have misheard . Malfoy, It misheard me in the slightest! Now, I hope you continue to top in everything whether or not you like each other. You may go to class you even try hitting on me Malfoy-Hitting on you?! Granger, what universe do you live in?!Hey Granger?What Malfoy?Is that new girl... Rebecca Flame... your friend?Well! Fancy Draco Malfoy remembering a Gryffindort tell me you

**re not scum!**No?No! Yous pretend I never asked about a Gryffindor shall we?She** Hermione said. This caught Dracot notice her and quickly took a seat next to Ginny. Rebecca sighed. She was glad Blaise was sitting next to her. Just then Professor Slughorn said, Rebecca nearly fell out of her chair! Draco Malfoy was going to sit next to her?! She looked at the seat beside her and saw that Blaise had conveniently gone and sat next to pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. She sighed as Draco came and sat next to her. Draco raised his eyebrows and she shook her head and looked away. Then Professor Slughorn said, s continue.**Why did you almost fall out of your chair?I don** Rebecca replied, coolly. Draco figured she was behaving like this because he was an ex-death eater and thought it was completely normal although it did hurt a little to be ignored by your potions partner. Rebecca didnt say so. Finally potions was over and Rebecca could leave the treacherous seat she had filled up beside Draco Malfoy. The minute she was out of there, Hermione began apologising. She said, m so sorry Reb! If I had known that ruthless Malfoy would sit next to you, I would have never sat next to Ginny!**Hey!I

**s OK. Now it **

**Ginny grinned at Rebecca. She smiled back and they both looked expectantly at Hermione, who sighed and agreed.**


End file.
